Pet Owners
by AnonG
Summary: Based on the prompt: Carmilla having a cat and Laura a dog. They're at the park playing with their respective pet and suddenly the pets start to play with each other so Laura and Carm met and are amused by their pets interactions.


After tying her shoes and locking her apartment door, Laura tugged on her dog's leash and started walking her dog to the direction of the park. The weather is just nice today; with some light grey clouds so that it provides the perfect shade from the sun and the clouds are not thick enough that it will cause rain. Luke is her 3 years old German shepherd breed that her dad finally agreed to let her have only because he is a very friendly dog.

"Come on Snarky, I hate going out as much as you do but we need that fresh air."

Carmilla sighed when her black cat doesn't even budge an inch from his place perched on the couch. Trust herself to get a cat that's exactly like her, though that might be the reason why Snarky caught her attention on the shelter. Throwing her patience out of the window, she grabbed her cat which started yowling with one hand and quickly get out of her apartment and drop it onto the backseat of her car before she drove off to the park ignoring her pissed off cat.

After Carmilla parked her car, she took Snarky out and plopped down on an empty space on the field while her cat stretched and rolled on the grass. If she could speak cat language she would definitely tell him 'I told you so". Taking her book out, she made herself comfortable knowing that her cat won't go far and he never wandered around and got lost. Besides, the bell around his neck would make it easy to find him.

Luke just came back to Laura with the Frisbee when something caught his attention. He walked slowly sniffing around before standing in front of a black cat staring at him. They both tilted their head to one side before the mutual sniffing started. She looked at those two with an amused expression before walking closer just in case something happens. The cat raised its paw trying to bop her dog's nose and Luke gave the cat a big wet lick on the face. Instead of yowling or scratching, the black cat merely rubbed its cheek on Luke's fur at the same time emitting a low purr. Laura chuckled, unable to contain her amusement.

At the sound of a giggle and the faint sound of bells clinking, Carmilla looked up from her book to sight of a girl almost her height petting Snarky's while a big dog stood beside her, nose rubbing on black fur. Intrigued, she walked towards their direction.

"Having fun with my cat there, Cutie?"

Laura turned around upon hearing the voice which belonged to a girl with black curls, pale complexion, impressive jawline and that sexy smirk. Carmilla wasn't subtle at all in checking out the girl in front of her as well and she looked even cuter especially with that pinkish tint on her cheeks.

"Oh right, sorry I was just…yeah. I am Laura by the way."

Laura almost face palmed herself right then and there thinking, 'impressive Laura, very articulate'. Carmilla merely chuckled before she spoke.

"Carmilla. Come here often?"

Carmilla raised her eyebrows in that playful way which caused Laura to laugh she felt slightly relaxed.

"No not really. The weather is just nice today so I thought some morning exercise for Luke, my dog, would be good.

At that moment, Snarky circled around the blonde before rubbing his cheeks onto Laura's jogger pants and purr contently. Luke lying next to him rested his head on top of Snarky's neck. Surprised, Carmilla spoke in a mock offended tone clutching her chest and looked at her black cat.

"How dare you betray me Snarky? Am I not enough?"

"Snarky?"

"Yeah. He was a little devil when I first got him from the shelter, hence the name. And he usually isn't friendly with strangers either."

"Well, I guess I am just a natural with cats. Cause I am gay. No- not that, that's not what I want to say, I mean, I should probably just - "

"Woah. Relax cutie, I am gay too."

Carmilla replied with a wink.

"Right. Sorry. Cool."

"No worries. Come on, let's go to my spot there, I think we should give Luke and Snarky some privacy."

They turned their heads towards their pets that were trying to bite each other in that playful way and then rolled on their back trying to bop each other's nose or cheeks with their paws. The owners walked towards Carmilla's earlier spot and sat down keeping their pets in their line of vision. Once they got comfortable, conversations flowed easily between them, they talked with a few sarcastic remarks and witty retorts thrown here and there, learning about each other's major and the fact that they have never met even though they went to the same university. After awhile, the sky visibly darkened threatening to rain.

"I really like hanging out with you but I should probably walk home now."

Carmilla nodded but neither girl seemed to move from their spot and somehow they were having some sort of internal debate.

"Wanna get coffee sometime?"

"Can I have your number?"

They both blurted out at the same time, staring at each other before breaking out into huge grins. The girls exchanged their numbers with the promise to meet again before going home with their pet, big smile on both of their faces.


End file.
